


Clipped Wings

by Tepperz



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tepperz/pseuds/Tepperz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A three-sentence angst fic that may leave your throat dry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clipped Wings

Risa cradled Daisuke's cold body, unable to stop the tears sliding down her face. She didn't know how she would tell Riku of Daisuke's death - but that problem seemed far away. All that numbly ran through her head was the repetitive certainty that her Dark was gone - and with it, the knowledge that he didn't even own a body to bury in his likeness.


End file.
